The reason for flames
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Gouenji avait promit qu'il ne jouerait plus au football, et pourtant... Il a fallut qu'il rencontre Endou pour que tout soit remit en question. Son monde s'est complètement chamboulé. (Rating T pour être sûre.)
1. Chapter 1

Gouenji regarda cette nouvelle école qu'il allait intégrer sans grande motivation. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, sur un terrain de football proche d'une rivière.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put s'empêcher de frapper dans ce ballon ? Il avait pourtant promit…

Non, cette fois c'était différent. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il devait défendre cette fillette.

Vraiment ?

Oui, vraiment. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour le jeune homme brun avec un bandeau d'une orange vif dans les cheveux dont le sourire avait fait bouger quelque chose en lui. Un sentiment ancien sur lequel il avait fait une croix. Il ne jouerait plus au football et personne n'y changerai rien.

De toute façon, cette rencontre avec ce garçon brun n'était qu'un accident et ne se reproduirait plus. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se retrouver confronter à ce ballon noir et blanc qui l'appelait malgré tout tellement fort.

_o0o_

_ Hein !?

Gouenji regarda le jeune homme qui avait poussé ce cri d'un air indifférent. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais scénario. De toutes les classes du collège Raimon, il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans la même que ce garçon ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'ignorerait. Hors de question de risquer de rompre la promesse faite à sa petite sœur juste pour un type aussi agité. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'était animé que par la passion du football.

_o0o_

Gouenji leva les yeux d'un air indifférent alors que cet Endou tentait de le recruter dans son club de foot. Non, il ne flancherait pas. Il tiendrait sa promesse.

Tout de même… Endou avait vraiment un sourire éblouissant, plein de candeur et de naïveté…

Gêné, Gouenji détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

_o0o_

Le jeune homme blond observait le match, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les poings crispés. Ça le démangeait d'entrer sur le terrain. Raimon était en train de se faire battre à plate couture. Et Teikoku était sans pitié. Ils s'acharnaient sur Endou qui, malgré ses blessures, se relevait inlassablement.

Gouenji grinça des dents.

Pourquoi avait-il parlé de sa petite sœur à Endou, quand ils étaient tombés nez à nez à l'hôpital ? Pour qu'il le laisse se noyer un peu plus dans ses propres ténèbres ?

Ou au contraire pour qu'il l'entraine vers cette lumière qui émanait de lui ?

Endou tomba et se releva encore une fois.

Un joueur de Raimon, un certain Megane, quitta soudainement le terrain en hurlant, probablement terrifié par la force de Teikoku, surtout celle du capitaine portant une cape d'un rouge sanglant.

Pourquoi se débarrassa-t-il de son tee-shirt portant le numéro 10 ? C'était un peu idiot d'agir comme ça. Mais en voyant ce tee-shirt jaune et bleu dans l'herbe, Gouenji sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner dans sa poitrine.

Sur le terrain, Endou continuait d'encaisser, de tomber, et de se relever. Sans baisser les bras.

Et lui… Quand avait-il baissé les bras ?

Gouenji ramassa le tee-shirt tombé au sol et l'enfila.

Et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le terrain, lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Endou, cette flamme chaleureuse et pleine de lumière qu'il avait perdue se ralluma en lui, prête à se transformer en brasier, en incident, en tempête de feu incontrôlable.

Et tout explosa en lui, comme si on venait enfin de rallumer la mèche de son cœur, quand Endou lui renvoya le ballon après un arrêt miraculeux d'une technique qui portait très bien son nom : God Hand.

Enfin, il put libérer cette passion brûlante qui n'attendait que ça depuis si longtemps.

_ FIRE TORNADO !

Il l'avait souvent utilisée, cette technique, mais jamais elle ne lui avait parut aussi puissante.

_o0o_

Par la suite, Gouenji intégra officiellement l'équipe de Raimon. Et curieusement, il ne se sentait pas coupable de rompre la promesse faite à sa petite sœur. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Yuuka qui, plus que quiconque, voulait le voir jouer ? C'était pour ça qu'il était devenu de plus en plus fort, pour le sourire de sa précieuse sœur.

Mais maintenant, il commençait à vouloir devenir fort pour protéger le sourire d'une autre personne. Un sourire innocent et encourageant qui diffusait plus de lumière que le soleil.

Et match après match, entrainement après entrainement, les liens qui étaient nés entre Endou et Gouenji se renforcèrent. Ce qui n'avait était qu'esquissé lorsqu'ils avaient joués ensemble pour la première fois devenait jour après jour plus net, plus solide.

_o0o_

Gouenji s'étira après avoir tiré et tourna la tête, observant tranquillement ce qui l'entourait. Le reste de l'équipe de Raimon s'entrainait d'arrache pied, motivé par la motivation encore plus grande de leur capitaine, Endou.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en grande discussion avec Kazemaru. Endou souriait comme à son habitude.

Gouenji détourna le regard.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi, mais une chose était sûre. Il ne supportait pas de voir Endou sourire comme ça à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Gouenji eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, peine perdue. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

A vrai dire, ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il n'arrivait presque pas à fermer l'œil. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Quelque chose le travaillait mais impossible de savoir quoi. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour trouver ce qui clochait chez lui, il finissait toujours par laisser son esprit dériver et se retrouvait invariablement à penser à Endou. Son capitaine et ami qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, pouvait le pousser à se surpasser rien qu'avec un sourire. Mais comme il était impossible que ce soit Endou qui le tracasse, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

_o0o_

Gouenji sursauta en voyant soudainement apparaitre dans son champ de vision un visage dont les yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes ressemblant à celles utilisée à la piscine.

Kidou, transféré à Raimon pour prendre sa revanche contre l'équipe Zeus qui avait littéralement explosé Teikoku, le regardait avec insistance.

Le jeune homme blond cligna des yeux d'un air incrédule. Quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé sur le terrain d'entrainement ?! Il avait l'impression qu'il avait été téléporté de son lit au banc sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Il y a un problème, Gouenji ? Tu as l'air crevé.

_ Kidou ! Euh… Tout va bien ! C'est vrai que je dors mal mais t'en fait pas, c'est rien.

_ Tu dors mal ? Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée ! J'ai beau essayer de creuser pour comprendre, impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'empêche de dormir.

Kidou s'assit à côté de son ami, en réfléchissant.

Il finit par relever la tête et la tourna vers le jeune homme blond.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de se qui t'embête?

_ Non… Je ne dors pas, je ne mange pas beaucoup plus, j'ai l'impression d'être switché d'un endroit à un autre sans m'en apercevoir...

Kidou fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ces symptômes lui disaient quelque chose. Il encouragea son ami à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

_ Et puis quand j'essaye de comprendre tout ça, je me mets à penser à Endou et j'en perds toute ma concentration. Mon cœur se mets à battre et j'ai envie de sourire alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison !

Cette fois, Kidou écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lentilles. C'était l'évidence même ! Comment Gouenji s'y prenait-il pour passer à côté ? Il observa son ami qui avait cessé de lui prêter attention, ses yeux noirs s'étant rivés sur Endou qui tentait de maitriser une nouvelle technique. Son expression s'assombri quand Endou adressa un grand sourire à Kazemaru en levant le pouce.

_ Gouenji ? Tu es toujours là ?

Le blond sursauta et regarda Kidou comme s'il découvrait qu'il était là.

_ Pardon, je… J'étais… en train de réfléchir, je crois. Tu disais ?

_ Gouenji, tu n'as vraiment pas comprit ce qui t'arrive où tu te voile juste la face ?

_ De quoi tu parles, Kidou ?

_ Réfléchit… Tu ne mange plus, tu ne dors plus, tu as des absences, tu penses constamment à Endou… ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

_ Bah non, ça devrait ?

_ Oui, ça devrait !

Kidou se leva vivement, faisant voler sa cape bleue. Il baissa ses lunettes et fixa ses yeux rouge sur Gouenji.

_ Tu es tombé amoureux d'Endou, Gouenji.

Le jeune homme à la queue de cheval remit ses lentilles et s'éloigna vers le terrain, laissant seul un Gouenji complètement sous le choc.

Le blond secoua la tête, repoussant au loin cette idée complètement absurde que lui avait lancée Kidou. Lui ? Amoureux d'Endou ? Impossible. Endou était un homme, et lui aussi ! Kidou commençait sérieusement à dérailler.

Gouenji se leva et rejoignit les autres sur le terrain, mettant de côté ses problèmes.

Mais à la fin de la session d'entrainement, quand Endou passa son bras autour de ses épaules avec un enthousiasme débordant et un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, Gouenji sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine et son estomac faire des cabrioles.  
Et en y réfléchissant bien, n'était-ce pas ce qui se passait à chaque fois que son capitaine le touchait ?

Il se dégagea un peu brusquement et s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à ''je vais me changer''.

Endou le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

_o0o_

Gouenji rentra chez lui et se dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'esprit en ébullition.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Et pourquoi diable Kidou lui avait-il dit quelque chose d'aussi insensé ? Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose ! Cela dit, Kidou ne pouvait pas avoir raison, c'était inconcevable.

L'image d'Endou souriant à Kazemaru lui revint brusquement en mémoire, sans prévenir. Et il se retrouva à grincer des dents.

_ Et merde…

Il se redressa et se prit la tête enter les mains.

Au fond, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il l'avait toujours sût. Dès le jour de leur rencontre accidentelle.

Et s'il s'était décidé à ramasser le tee-shirt numéro 10 le jour du match contre Teikoku, n'était-ce pas pour protéger Endou plus que pour lui-même ?

Et quand il voyait Endou sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, surtout à Kazemaru, ce sentiment qui l'étreignait… Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que c'était de la jalousie.

Gouenji soupira. Ces constatation faites, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Kidou avait finalement raison.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Endou.


	3. Chapter 3

Gouenji cala son menton dans sa main et laissa son regard dériver sur la salle de classe. Les élèves écoutaient le professeur avec attention mais lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le garçon aux cheveux brun maintenu par un bandeau orange vif assit devant lui, en diagonale.

Maintenant qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, d'autre questions venaient le tourmenter, l'empêchant toujours de dormir.

Mais la pire était… Qu'est-ce qu'Endou pensait de lui ?

Gouenji ne se voilaient pas la face. Son capitaine ne pouvait certainement pas ressentir de l'amour pour lui.

Il avait toujours trouvé que ça relevait du miracle de voir un amour être réciproque. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que deux personnes au milieu de tant d'autre ressentent les mêmes sentiments ?

Mais là, c'était le stade au-dessus. Il faudrait plus qu'un miracle pour que ses sentiments pour Endou soient réciproques.

Parce que la seconde grande question qui le taraudait sans cesse était là. Est-ce qu'Endou pourrait aimer un homme en l'étant lui-même ?

Selon Gouenji, c'était absolument impossible.

Le jeune homme blond en était donc quitte à devoir taire ses sentiments au plus profond de lui pour ne pas complètement anéantir son amitié avec Endou et l'équilibre de leur équipe par la même occasion.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Son amour était à sens unique et le serait toujours. Et toujours également, il devrait rester secret.

_o0o_

Gouenji retomba sur ses pieds après avoir effectué Fire Tornado avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude. Il essuya son front du revers de la main. Il était en sueur malgré le froid qui régnait maintenant que l'hiver s'était installé.

Un choc dans son dos attira son attention. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Endou.

Le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre que lui fit son capitaine lui fit mal. C'était le même sourire qu'il adressait à tous sans distinction.

_ C'est génial Gouenji ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir gagner notre prochain match !

_ Ouais…

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais… Il faut que j'y aille.

Le jeune homme blond s'éloigna d'Endou. Il le fuyait et le savait. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face à lui.

Gouenji ferma la veste bleu nuit de son uniforme et enroula une écharpe noir à reflet rougeâtre autour de son cou. Il était dans le vestiaire, avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre et referme attira son attention. Il se retourna et son cœur accéléra la cadence de ses battements. Endou se tenait devant la porte et le regardait avec une expression sérieuse, presque énervée, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

_ Gouenji, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

_ Pardon ? Je… Je ne t'évite pas !

_ Si. Et tu le sais. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi !

Le jeune homme blond observa Endou et soupira. Le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un tic nerveux était… attirant. Il aurait voulut la lui mordiller lui-même de ses propres dents, la goûter de sa propre langue... Cette pensée avait à peine traversé son esprit qu'il la chassa avec violence.

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout va très bien. Désolé si je te donne l'impression de t'éviter, ce n'était pas mon intention. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir.

Il contourna son capitaine et ouvrit la porte. L'air glacial du dehors l'accueillit. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait partir le plus loin possible d'Endou avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de ses sentiments refoulés. Et au moins, l'air froid allait lui remettre les idées en place et calmer la vague de chaleur qui grandissait en lui.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main se referma fermement sur son bras et le força à se retourner. S'entrainer avec un pneu avait vraiment donné une force insoupçonnée à Endou, une force contre laquelle l'attaquant de feu ne pouvait pas lutter.

_ Endou, lâche-moi.

_ Pourquoi tu m'évites !?

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que…

_ Menteur ! Tu… Tu ne m'évites pas, tu me fuis carrément ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

_ Rien ! Tu n'as rien fait !

_ Alors pourquoi tu…

_ Arrête avec ça !

Gouenji repoussa brutalement Endou.

Pour ne pas tomber, le jeune capitaine se raccrocha à Gouenji. Son dos heurta le mur extérieur du local du club de foot.

Gouenji écarquilla les yeux. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il aurait voulut éviter à tout prix. En se rattrapant à lui, Endou l'avait presque fait tomber sur lui.

Vu de l'extérieur, la situation donnait vraiment l'impression que Gouenji avait plaqué Endou contre le mur.

Le jeune homme blond senti sa respiration se saccader. Il était très proche d'Endou. Trop proche d'Endou. Il pouvait sentir la caresse de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. La légère fumée blanche formée par leurs respirations se mêlait pour ne former qu'un seul petit nuage.

Gouenji croisa le regard d'Endou et fut incapable de s'en détourner. Sa bouche devint étrange sèche. Il amorça un mouvement de recul.

Hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit à Endou. Son capitaine était trop candide, trop innocent pour qu'il touche à cette pureté. Il refusait que ses sentiments sales et abjects le heurtent et le blesse.

Sales et abjects ? Vraiment ? En quoi ?

C'était juste de l'amour, après tout.

Et quoi qu'en dise les autres, l'amour n'avait jamais était un crime. Pourquoi devrait-il considérer ses sentiments comme mauvais ?

Il aimait Endou, ça n'avait rien de sale, rien d'abject.

Mais parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne devait pas y succomber. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il recula d'un pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième.


	4. Chapter 4

Endou franchit la distance entre eux et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Gouenji. Un baiser doux, presque délicat.

Gouenji ouvrit tout grand les yeux, sous le choc.

Il sentit les bras d'Endou s'enrouler autour de son cou avec une certaine hésitation. Comme s'il craignait que Gouenji ne prenne encore la fuite.

Gouenji ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser d'Endou, doucement, tendrement.

Ils s'écartèrent au bout d'un long moment.

Endou devint soudainement rouge pivoine.

_ Pardon ! Je suis désolé Gouenji ! Je voulais pas… Mais t'étais si proche et… Et... je voulais pas ! Enfin si, je le voulais à mort ! Mais… euh… Bon sang, je suis en train de m'enfoncer… je suis désolé !

Gouenji sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer. Endou venait de l'embrasser ! Et à travers le fouillis de propos incohérent qu'il était en train de débiter, il comprenait qu'Endou l'avait fait parce qu'il le voulait. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui, Gouenji Shuuya !

_ Pardon Gouenji ! S'il-te-plait, te moque pas…

_ Pourquoi je me moquerais, Endou ?

_ Bah… Parce que… Je… t'ai… embrassé… et que… euh… que… On est… On est des hommes, tous les deux alors… euh…

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en fou de ça !

Endou le regarda d'un d'air perdu. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Gouenji était en train de dire.

Gouenji noua ses bras autour de la taille d'Endou avec un sourire serein. Il posa son front contre celui d'Endou, recouvert de son bandeau orange vif.

_ Je t'aime, Endou.

Les yeux ronds du capitaine s'arrondirent un peu plus. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

_ Gouenji…. Attends… Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais… Mais tu m'évites depuis quelques temps… Je croyais que tu me détestais, moi !

_ Te détester ?! Jamais ! La vérité c'est… Si je t'ai évité, c'est bien parce que je t'aime ! Mais je… je ne voulais pas que tu t'en rendes compte. Et puis c'était douloureux pour moi… Alors je me suis dit qu'en mettant de la distance entre nous, ça ferait moins mal… Et aussi que je ne risquais pas de te faire quelque chose.

_ Donc… Tu m'aimes…

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme brun. Un sourire éclatant, plus lumineux que tous les autres. Un sourire absolument unique qui n'était adressé qu'à Gouenji.

Il replaça ses bras autour du cou de Gouenji sans perdre son sourire.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Gouenji ! Je t'adore ! Dès le jour de notre rencontre… Tu t'en souviens ? Tu étais intervenu pour protéger cette petite fille… Et tu te souviens quand tu es venu jouer la première fois, durant le match contre Teikoku ? Tu étais tellement… incroyable ! Je t'aime… J'ai toujours voulut te le dire mais… Mais je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance…

_ Je me disais exactement la même chose.

Gouenji rapprocha Endou de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Il déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur les lèvres d'Endou. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, apaisant immédiatement toutes les souffrances qu'il avait ressentit en retenant ses sentiments.

Cette passion brûlante qui ravageait tout en lui pouvait enfin exploser au grand jour sans risquer de faire de dégâts.

Le jeune homme blond poussa doucement Endou contre le mur tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ils approfondirent leur baiser, gagnant en passion d'instant en instant. Gouenji passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Endou avant de la pousser plus en avant.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus en avant…

_o0o_

Gouenji retomba souplement sur ses pieds après avoir exécuter probablement sa plus belle Fire Tornado. Même Endou n'avait pas réussit à l'arrêter.

Le jeune homme blond essuya son front du revers de la main et esquissa un sourire joyeux.

_ Ça va mieux on dirait, Gouenji !

Il se tourna vers Kidou et inclina la tête avec un sourire.

_ C'est vrai… Et c'est un peu grâce à toi, tu sais !

_ Donc j'avais raison l'autre fois. Tu es bien amoureux d'Endou.

_ Oui ! Et… Tu sais…

_ Maintenant vous sortez ensemble, oui je sais. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, l'autre jour.

Kidou sourit et récupéra le ballon noir et blanc avant de l'envoyer à Gouenji.

_ Et tu veux que je te dise, Gouenji ? Il était temps !

Gouenji sourit un peu plus.

Un choc dans son dos attira son attention. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Endou. Le capitaine lui souriait comme il ne souriait qu'à lui.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

Kidou eut un sourire amusé.

Gouenji planta un baiser joyeux sur le front d'Endou, provoquant une rougeur intense sur le visage de son capitaine, ainsi que plusieurs chutes inopinées parmi le reste de l'équipe.

Endou agita les mains d'un air perdu, rouge comme une pivoine.

_ Go… Go… Gouenji !

_ Moui ?

L'attaquant sourit malicieusement. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns d'Endou d'un geste affectueux en souriant.

Kidou secoua la tête avec amusement. Il rajusta ses lunettes avec un sourire en regardant Gouenji qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ébouriffer les cheveux d'Endou. Et malgré ses grands cris et son visage écarlate, Endou paraissait être au comble du bonheur.


End file.
